Captured
by G.O.D-Goddessofdeath
Summary: Heero is caught, basically, and a weird poem is plauging him...........


Here we go!^-^  
  
Disclaimer; Do I have to..........?  
  
Disclaimer; Please.........?  
  
Disclaimer; That's it, you persisant............!  
  
Disclaimer; I............don't..............own..........G-............oh, I can't do it!  
  
Disclaimer; IDONOTOWNGUNDAMWING! Will that do ya?  
  
Warnings; Angst, Heero captured, near Death and PG-13 for violence and blood.  
  
Captured;  
  
Chapter 1- Darkness.  
  
Heero carefully opened his eyes. His body shivered with the pain, and his breathing was laboured. 7 days. It had been a week since he was captured, and he had recived more wounds then he'd ever had.  
  
The cell door was roughfully kicked open, and he hissed at the sudden bright light.  
  
'On yer feet, worm!' growled the soldier.  
  
Heero stared defiently into his eyes.  
  
'No, not today...............'  
  
'WHAT DID YA SAY?!' yelled the soldier, approuching Heero.  
  
'No, not today..............I don't think I can anymore.........'  
  
'Well, I'll jus' 'ave to make ya, won't I?' grinned the soldier. With that, he began kicking Heero around the dingy cell, bashing his frail and weak body into the walls, and kicking the hay he had to sleep in.  
  
Heero didn't try and stop him. He just hoped new pain would bury the old. But it didn't, and, after a while, he closed his eyes. The soldier, sensing his body go limp, shoved the defenceless body into a corner, and left, slamming the door behind him.  
  
This was not normal. Normally, when the soldier came to the door, Heero stood up, but that morning he just couldn't do it.  
  
In his unconcius state, Heero relived what happened.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
'Heero, are you sure you wanna go this alone?' asked Duo, sensible when it comes to missions.  
  
'It's a solo mission: no room for mistakes or extra cargo,' replied Heero, suiting up.  
  
'Hold up!' yelled Duo, running towards him as he walked towards his Gundam. 'What if you get hurt?'  
  
'Then I get hurt,' answered Heero, simply.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
'Why didn't I sense them coming?' Heero asked himself, surronded by Aries and Leos.  
  
'Nothing else for it.........' he muttered.  
  
His body already bruised, bloody and broken, he stepped out of his Gundam, holding the self-detenation device. But an Aries came, before he could press the button, and shoved him back inside. When Heero was back in the cockpit, the Aries started to glow.  
  
'Kuso!' groaned Heero. 'It's self-detonating!'  
  
He didn't try and escape. Just closed his eyes and waited.  
  
Just close your eyes,  
  
And it will be over.  
  
Close your eyes and wait;  
  
Mummy's close by.  
  
'Where did that come from?' he wondered, opening his eyes. The Aries was taking along time, so he closed his eyes again.  
  
She'll hold you tight,  
  
Keep you safe at night.  
  
Just close your eyes and wait.  
  
I'm here, remember me.  
  
'A voice at the back of my head- an old poem, long forgotten........' Heero whispered.  
  
Then it happened. An eye-popping, head banging explosion.  
  
As Heero flow though the air, he heared the last verse;  
  
Just close your eyes,  
  
Relax and wait;  
  
Mummy'll hug you soon.  
  
You'll be safe again,  
  
No need to cry,  
  
And nothing to fear.  
  
Close your eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
That was a week ago, and, since then, he had been kicked and had a lot more wounds, but somehow that poem helped him. Gave him courage. He heard it every day, sung in his head by an invisable women.  
  
But, till he was rescued, that's all that helped. If he moved, severel cuts reopened, and he winced with the pain. But he never let his Perfect Mask slip. He didn't cry for himself, mercey, forgiveness, or for the pain. He just cried inside.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Weird, ne? Well, it least it's over.................for now! 


End file.
